


Once upon a time.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Kayleigh is slowly realising that she is falling for john!
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	Once upon a time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after. S1 Ep 6.

"So,kay you looking forward to moving in at the weekend then".

"Suppose so. Mand, moving into a bedroom, with a single bed and,an"effin cross trainer"?

"What's up"!

"It's, just this is our house in the middle of the street, where we grew up, I'll miss it!" 

"Well, you can't afford the, mortgage by yourself can you"!

"No, first our. Kelly moving away too. Australia, now our. Keiron being posted too. Cyprus"!

"He's in the. Army kay, he has too go wherever he's posted is right.

"I, know your right. Mand ".

"But look at me, nearly 36 and still not married no kids - all my friends have settled down, all I've got is 26 pair's of shoes and a set of,babyliss crimpers! 

"Kay, you can't hurry love if it's meant to be it will be, that's why you're on." Heartsearchers" right! Have you had much luck lately"? 

"Humpfff, ~ no my inbox has been baren for weeks now"! 

"What, are you laughing about. Mandy".

"You, talking about your baren inbox"! 

"Oi,cheeky bitch watch it! kayleigh was giggling".

"Yeah, what happened to what's his name Kay"?

"Who"!

"Oh, you know the. Pussy lover - you though he liked cats"!

"Mandy was giggling

"That's, what John said the other day".

"Well they all can't be,weirdo's ~ it's not like i'm, going to meet someone sitting on my arse"?

"I, told you kayleigh, you should have let. Steve and our. Keiron, sort out that drug dealing scumbag out"?

"I, sorted it in my own way, kayleigh was giggling".

"I, know your way lady you parked up outside the wrong school and blasted out. Alanis morrisett ~ you nearly got arrested remember"? Mandy was giggling.

"Honest mistake mand"!

"How's, your carshare thingy going with john then"?

"Not bad, i seem to have brought him out of his shell".

"He, mentioned that he was in a band"! 

"What is his, band called kay"! 

"Comprehensive..... Compulsive, no wait, mand, that's it.... Compendium"! 

"John, made an exception for me as he doesn't. Fraterise, with staff, I got an invite too his next gig mand? 

"It must be love kay"! 

"Yeah, right sis?" ~ mandy knew how to wind her big sister up! 

"So will your. John be picking you up on. Monday then".

"He's not my. John, and no he'll not be picking me up on. Monday"!.

"No, doubt that blonde bitch. Rachel, will take my place next to him before the seat is even cold"!

"Who's, this blonde bitch. Rachel then"!

"You've met her at that."Charity auction", the store had remember"?

"Barely I was severely, pissed that night. Steve, was worried that, I'd ride him like i stole him"! 

Kayleigh, went onto explain what had happened,the text message she had sent to John, the night before about dropping. Alfie and Chloe at school. How he had hurt his arm. And she and the kids had laughed at him, that's why they were late for school that morning. How rachel had shown john sympathy.

"Kayleigh, you sent a text to me not john"!

"Rachel, practically threw herself at him. Asked him if he fancied a drink sometime, mandy" ? 

"Did you warn him off then kay".

"I, tried all he said was ~ sound's like someone is jealous, it gets worse i ended up putting. Petrol in his diesel car"!

"How did that happen".

"John said, it needs. Petrol, then we broke down after work. You should have seen his face when the recovery guy told him. It's never a good idea to put. Petrol in a diesel car".

"Well, tomorrow is your last. Carshare, what exciting things have you got planned".

"It's, the last day of." Effin jam week", so i'm, dressing up as a blackcurrant"!

"I'm, not talking about that. Kay, haven't you got something for your john seeing as it's the last day".

"I, might have, the thing is i think that I'm falling for him mand"?

"What, have you got for him kay"!

"A copy of. Now 48 cd, - I've written a note for him to play pure and simple hopefully he'll take the hint"! 

"He, got me a red heart lamp that, i had mentioned, for my new bedroom"! 

"kay, guys don't, buy thing's for. Women, they don't have feelings for"? 

"What's, he up to this weekend".

"John, said that he was taking his neice and nephew to see. Monster truck's at the arena"!

"What's that then".

"Some kids show off the telly i think".

"What like. Hong-Kong phooey, mandy was giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time : Simple Minds


End file.
